


Lukas

by on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid, wither_storm_sickness



Series: How We Met [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid/pseuds/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wither_storm_sickness/pseuds/wither_storm_sickness
Summary: When Jesse goes with his mom to work, he meets his mom's co-worker, Mrs. Connors. Mrs. Connors has a son named Lukas, and Jesse is excited at the prospect of meeting a new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This work is a part of the series, "How We Met." They are just short stories of how Jesse met all of his friends.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! They are greatly appreciated!
> 
> This story takes place five months after Chapter 2 of Carved From Stone, one of my other fics. You don't have to read it to understand what's going on, although it might help.

It had been five months already.

Jesse was still waiting.

For what, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was now six years old, and he constantly got that strange feeling that you get when you’re missing something.

He didn’t know what he could possibly be missing. He had a mother, a father, and he was about to start at his new school in two weeks.

What could possibly be wrong?

\--------------

“Jesse, sweetie, we’re going to be late! Do you have your shoes on?” Maria called up the stairwell.

“Yes, Maria!” Jesse finished tying his shoelaces and hurried down the steps, making quite a ruckus as he did so.

“Don’t stomp down the stairs. You sound like an elephant!”

Jesse made an elephant noise. Maria laughed.

“Alright then, my little elephant. Time to go!” She leaned down and ruffled Jesse’s hair.

Jesse smiled and hurried after Maria.

\--------------

Maria McCaffery co-owned a bakery called “Baker’s Haven” with her childhood best friend, Amelia Connors. They had opened this business about 5 years ago, right after they had both graduated college. Granted, it had taken a couple of weeks for word to spread, but as soon as it did, they became the #1 bakery in town. (The fact that they were also the only bakery in town might have had something to do with it, too.)

Since then, their business had grown magnificently. They already had plans to expand their reach across other towns, and maybe eventually they would become the best in the world, but for now Maria and Amelia were perfectly content with what they had now.

Maria unlocked the door to the bakery with her spare set of keys, and Jesse took that three seconds to press his chubby face to the large window next to the door. Inside he saw his own personal version of heaven.

Cakes, cookies, charlottes, pies...you name it, they had it. Jesse’s mouth was watering at the sight of all of these delicious treats. He resolved immediately to try every single thing before he left that day.

He didn’t have much time to look at the window, however—already Maria was inside the shop, and Jesse watched his mother bustle about the shop, re-arranging the items in the window display and taking some away through a door behind the counter.

“They look delicious, don’t they?”

The voice made Jesse jump away from the window, startled. He turned and saw a curly-haired blonde woman smiling down at him.

“Did I scare you? I’m so sorry. My name is Amelia.” She held out her hand expectantly.

Jesse stared at it. He had been asked to shake stranger’s hands before, yes, but he had seen this particular stranger before in one of Maria’s pictures. He recognized her now.

“You own the bakery too, right?” he asked, grabbing her hand and shaking it as hard as he could.

“That’s right,” she replied, still smiling. “What’s your name?”

“Jesse.”

“Oh!” A look of sudden realization came across her face. “You must be Maria’s boy!”

Jesse titled his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “I am?”

“Yes! Aren’t you?” she asked.

“Uh...I think so?”

Amelia laughed.

Just then, Maria came outside, and upon seeing Amelia, exclaimed, “Amelia! I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up!”

Amelia smiled. _She smiles a lot,_ Jesse thought. “Yes, well. Lukas got better quicker than I’d hoped. He’s at home right now. James is watching him.”

“Ah.” She noticed Jesse staring at the two of them. “This is Jesse,” she said, pointing to him.

“I know. He told me. He looks a lot like you, doesn’t he?”

“He certainly does. Come on, we’d better get inside. We have a lot of work to do today!”

\---------

The day passed quickly enough. More than once, Jesse was caught with his hand in a sweet, and was told off for it. Amelia thought it was rather entertaining. Maria thought otherwise.

As the day came to a close, and the last of the customers left the store, Amelia began to lock up while Maria made sure Jesse didn’t touch anything.

“Maria, who is Lukas?” Jesse asked out of the blue.

“Lukas?”

“Yeah. Amelia--”

“Mrs. Connors.”

“Mrs. Connors was talking about somebody named Lukas. Who is Lukas?”

“Lukas is Mrs. Connors’ son. He’s about your age, I think.”

“Oh.” Jesse fell silent. Then, “Can I meet him?”

Maria looked at her son. “We’ll see. I’ll talk to Mrs. Connors about it.”

“Okay.”

\---------

Lukas, as it turns out, was a small, blond boy about Jesse’s height and age. Jesse liked his hair. It reminded him of a cinnamon bun.

Amelia had arranged something called a “play date” for them. They were meeting at the park and having lunch together. Lukas had arrived before Jesse had, and he had noticed him almost at once. The boy was swinging higher than Jesse had thought possible. Jesse was instantly impressed.

“How are you doing that?” he exclaimed, running up to the boy as soon as Maria had turned her back.

“Huh?” The boy slowed down enough to maintain eye contact with Jesse. Jesse noticed his eyes were a really nice shade of blue.

“How are you doing that?” he repeated himself, coming closer.

The boy noticed. “Careful,” he warned. “Don’t get too close or I might hurt you.”

Jesse frowned. “That’s not nice.”

“No, I mean by accident.”

“Oh.”

The boy slowed down some more, and Jesse looked down at his new sneakers. He was starting to feel weird.

“I like your shoes.”

Jesse looked up again. His face felt hot. “Thanks,” he mumbled, looking back down again.

“What?”

“Thanks,” he said again, this time a little louder.

“What’s your name?” the boy asked. He had stopped almost completely now.

“I’m Jesse.”

The boy smiled, revealing a set of very white teeth. “Lukas.”

“Hi, Lukas.”

“Hello, Jesse. Would you like to swing with me?”

“Sure. I don’t know how though.”

“It’s okay. I can teach you.”

And that was the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
